Hyūga Shiomi
Shiomi is now a Genin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. She is a Hyūga branch family member recently graduated from the Ninja Academy, who presses onward to walk the path of her ninja way. Her greatest wish is to one day remove the cursed seal that lies hidden beneath her bangs on her forehead. However, she knows that realizing her dream would spell her banishment from the clan and possibly her death. Background Shiomi was born in Konoha 12 years ago to Hyūga parents who were distinguished shinobi. Her parents died in a skirmish with Kumogakure nins. As an orphan Shiomi moved in with her Uncle and her cousin. Shiomi struggled to activate her Byakugan so she could enter the Ninja Academy. A Hyūga cannot be properly trained in the Gentle Fist without their dōjutsu. A full two years after her cousin had accomplished this feat, Shiomi awakened her Byakugan, granting her the first joy she'd known since the day her mother and father passed. Her joy was short lived, howeve. Soon after she was taken to have the Hyūga cursed seal branded on her forehead, as if she were cattle. A pall hung over her joyous entry into the academy. Childhoods end came sooner than expected. She was no longer a free being able to decide her own destiny. However, she remained determined to one day regain that freedom and recapture her ninja way. She persevered and has now taken her very first step along that sojourn in her new role as a Genin of the Leaf. Personality Shiomi has a seemingly happy-go-lucky attitude, but this is merely a defense mechanism to hide the pain over the death of her parents. She uses humor to disguise the hole in her heart. She remains quite stubborn, impulsive, and slow to follow authority. She is deeply loyal to loved ones and comrades. She makes friends quite easily. Her greatest fear is that she will lose them just as easily. Appearance Shiomi wears a black, grey, and charcoal grey outfit. She also wears a red sash around her waste. She wears charcoal grey, thigh high, open toed, ninja boots. She also wears fishnet undergarments. She has shoulder length, black hair with bangs and typical Hyūga eyes. Abilities: Kekkei Genkai: Byakugan: '' Although typical when inactive, for some unknown reason, Shiomi's Byakugan displays different characteristics than a normal activated Byakugan. When engaged Shiomi's veins do not bulge at the sides of her face. Her irises expand to cover the whites of her eyes. And veins become visible in the expanded iris. Otherwise the color and other characteristics remain the same. It is not known why these differences occur or what they mean for Shiomi's future development. ''Secret Clan Techniques: Jūho: Shinku-ryū no Mai Shiomi's has begun to learn basic Gentle Fist. However, as its strongest techniques are denied her as a member of the branch family, she has created a technique unique to her own style. From carefully observing shinobi from the Sand using chakra strings, Shiomi learned to create a ribbon of compressed and sharpened chakra that twists and winds around her, according to her movements. Presently, this ribbon of chakra is capable of cutting an opponent and injecting destructive chakra into the chakra network. Shiomi can injure or kill with this technique. For some unknown reason, Shiomi's chakra turns deep red. Because of this, She refers to this technique as the "'柔歩・真紅竜の舞', Gentle Step: Dance of the Deep Crimson Dragon." ''Shôkyô Shin, “The mind that plays across objects”'' Shiomi was born with the ability to sense chakra and perceive her surroundings through her mind's eye. This mysterious ability appears rarely in a generation and seemingly has no visible connection to lineage. For that reason it is not known whether or not it is a kekkei genkai. This ability remains undeveloped as there is no one in Konoha capable of training her properly in its use. Her powers operate differently than even Yamanaka sensors so their training methods yield poor results for her. While it is merely speculation, others have voiced concerns that it is the omnipresence of this ability since birth which delayed the awakening of her Byakugan. As stated by her Uncle, "A Hyūga that can't rely on their eyes might as well be blind. And a blind Hyūga is not a Hyūga worth the name."